Talk:Zolean
this guys path is bit different to the guide 07:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I've replaced existing data with the one from guide, i'm not sure which version is the correct info Sarmu 13:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Unknown Weapon for Zolean On the PC Version: He is asking for ? x Leanan Sidhe's Brilliance (has 2 so far) ? x Siren's Square (has 1) ? x Pixie's Heart (has 2 so far) his current weapon is a Mithril Uchiganata, and he keeps asking for more Leanan Sidhe's Brilliance. He is Balance but I have no clue what he wants. I made every Uchiganata and derivation thereof that is available through customization and there is nothing with those ingredients. However, he seems to be duplicating the items from my inventory when he gets a certain amount of money becuase I only found Leanan Sidhe's Brilliance and Siren's Square in treasure chests while he was in my party (I had already gotten the Pixie's Heart from Numor Mines for David). I am totally stumped on this one. Ispchemist 21:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) He is now at: ? x Leanan Sidhe's Brilliance (has 3 so far) ? x Siren's Square (has 1) ? x Pixie's Heart (has 2 so far) and just asked for us to find another Leanan Sidhe's Brilliance. Hopefully I will know wth he wants soon so it may help anyone else finding this request. Ispchemist 21:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'm at the same point, save for I told Zolean to go mystic all the time. I haven't got a clue of which weapon he wants. Fedejico 18:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :: Zolean has now 8 Leanan Sidhe's Brilliance, 6 x Siren's Square and 6 x Pixie's Heart, which he has bought by himself, since I had already collected those components from their treasure chests before Zolean's weapon tree reached this point. He is paying for those components and must have spent about 2.5 million gold by now. I don't know why he hasn't done so before (currently BR 131); maybe I hadn't unlocked the required items in the merchants, maybe it has to do with Sage's Stone (I just beat the Enlightened Conqueror). Fedejico 18:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay, it would seem Zolean wants an Imperator Katana. I just bought one, he asked for it, and now he wants no more items, so I guess imperator's katana is his final weapon upgrade for mystic route on PC. Fedejico 19:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeh it's imperator's katana that he's saving for. I could craft it by letting him buy the components. He buys them for almost half the price you can have them in Athlum. The final requirements were almost no gold and : –Leanan Sidhe's Brilliance x 20 (about 180k G each) –Siren's Square x 20 (about 150k G each) –Pixie's Rose x 30 (about 110k G each) And yes, this is much too expensive for an Imperator's Katana. 18:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC)RottenKhorne Combat Arts Zolean has Power Grip Combat Arts. (PC) 20:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Imperator's Katana Zolean never ask for the Imperator's Katana even I in the balance focus by the way I'm using the PC version. Zolean has the Murasame now and I really want him to learn Sanguine Blossom.--Remnant13 07:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's likely that they either have the same request rank or that the Imperator's Katana has a lower request rank, which is why Zolean isn't asking for it. Did you give him the Murasame? Zephyr 00:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I did give him the Murasame that a customized to give him some boost to fight the fallen but I regret it! it seems that the Murasame has better stats than the Imperator's Katana which means that he may not request it I could manually give him the Katana but its cheating!.--Remnant13 04:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC)